Chronique d'une Dépravatrice de Puceaux
by Cursed Crumble
Summary: Non, je ne suis pas folle. C'est ce que les gens dises, mais c'est un a priori bien trop surfait si vous voulez mon avis! Bon, il est vrai que je m'acharne "un peu" sur James Potter, mais que ne le ferais pas? Vous allez me dire qu' "aux grand maux les grands remèdes": il mérite l'éradication, et je serais bien d'accord avec vous. Non mais. OS


**Salut salut bande de pouilleux!**

 **Non sérieusement...**

 **Déjà, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez cliqué sur le lien de cette histoire, alors bon, je ne peux que vous remercier, et si vous restez, c'est encore mieux!**

 **C'est là une nouvelle histoire, un OS en fait, qui n'a absolument aucune valeure dramatique existante, c'est un délire psychotique tiré de mon esprit, et très largement inspiré des fictions de Eve et Zod'a comme _Antalmologie_ (surtout elle, c'est de loin ma préférée), _Amphisiologie_ mais aussi la récente _Biophologie_ , et que je trouve absolument hilarantes!**

 **Donc si l'une de vous deux passe par là, ou même que vous lecteurs reconnaissez un certain style, une certaine atmosphère, un truc quoi, dites vous que je les remercie grandement de nous avoir écrit des perles pareilles! Et aussi qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de plagiat. Je reconnais tout ce que je leur dois, mais Charlène n'est pas à elles, et n'est pas Carrie, Jamie, Ruth ou Véronique. Qu'on se le dise, c'est une sorte de cousine lointaine...**

 **C'est du HP (bien sûr, je cite l'évidence) et du next gen aussi...**

 **Disclaimer:** **Tout est a JKR (THE QUEEN ABOVE ALL! BOW TO THE QUEEN!) rien à moi, sinon je serais riche et probablement mort étouffé dans un bain matinal de billets de 500 dollars.**

 **Mis à part peut-être quelques mots juronneux (néologisme, quaand tu noouus tiieeens) le rating est faible. Pas de baise ici. L'idée fortement inspiré de la baise, oui, mais rien d'explicite.**

 **Enfin en même temps, rien que le titre. A moins d'être en manque, personne n'y verra rien d'obscène. C'est juste humoristique.**

 **L'image de Deviantart: www . deviantart art / Harry - Potter - 29142616**

 **Voila le lien (sans les espaces) je ne réclame aucun droit. Si ce n'est que je n'ai pas demandé la permission pour l'utiliser et que j'espère que ça ira. '**

 **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, si jamais, je prévois..."J'ai Un Frère" ne reprendra pas. Du moins pas de si tôt. Disons que je suis à la fois passé à autre chose, et en même temps j'ai toujours énormément d'affection pour cette histoire...**

 **Je préfère considérer Adrian et Harry comme des erreurs de jeunesse que je pourrais réparer quand j'en aurais le temps et l'envie.**

 **Voila.**

 **Et aussi, aucune bêta sur cet OS. Je me suis relu vingt-cinq fois, je vous jure, mais je suis sur qu'il y a encore des fautes. Je m'en excuse d''avance.**

 **Si vous avez lu jusque là, je commence un culte et je vous vénère.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chroniques d'une dépravatrice de puceaux**

« POTTER ! TU ME RENDS CE CHAT OU JE T'ÉGORGE POUR DONNER TA CERVELLE À MA GOULE ! »

Ça, c'était votre humble servante. Aberdanie, Charlène de son prénom.

L'autre continue de courir et part dans un grand rire engorgé qui donne l'impression qu'il s'étouffe dans sa propre bave, avant que je ne lui balance un heaume en pleine tête et qu'il ne s'écroule lamentablement sur le sol de la salle commune.

…

Il est mort ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère bien.

Ne me demandez pas où j'ai eu ce heaume, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Je me précipite sur le susnommé -Potter- pour reprendre le chat qu'il tient entre les mains.

Je jauge un instant la bête, les yeux rougis et exorbités, le poil détrempé et la queue dressée comme un paratonnerre neuf, puis la balance derrière moi sans me retourner. Me sers plus à rien dans cet état-là, t'façon.

J'entends distinctement un feulement et un cri de suprême terreur sur le canapé en face du feu, puis m'en retourne vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui garde l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

Parce que, bon. J'ai rien à faire ici moi. Je suis à Poufsouffle.

Je suis une vrai blaireau.

Héhé.

Et je proteste vivement contre n'importe lequel d'entre vous qui ose me dire que ma maison ne sert à rien ! Tenez, si on prend les Serpentard, ces sales frigides menés par Scorpius Malefoy, James Potter et ses crétins de Gryffondors, ou encore les piafs qui n'ont pas de leader, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous nous reprochez.

Il n'y a que chez nous que vous verrez les meilleures soirées de l'histoire de cette école par exemple.

Et puis, ne serait-ce que physiquement parlant…Nous sommes géniaux.

Je passe à peine le portrait de l'obèse rose qu'une main m'attrape le poignet et que je me retourne pour foutre une baffe monumentale à mon assaillant.

Hum hum. Désolé. Réflexe humain.

Albus Potter, le petit frère de l'immonde bouse qui m'a volé mon ingrédient, me regarde, choqué, la trace de ma main encore vibrante sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je lui demande avant de le jauger du regard.

C'est qu'il est bien fait de sa personne le cadet Potter. Et en plus je suis sûre qu'il est puceau.

Il me jette en regard langoureux sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs et je comprends.

Je savais qu'il venait me demander mes conseils sexuels. Je suis une gourou du sexe. Sans moi cette école se trimballerait encore en couches-culottes ! Je les éduque ces enfants !

Bon, à côté de ça, James totalise une bonne centaine de filles de plus que moi à son palmarès, mais je suis sûre que c'est pour cacher son homosexualité refoulée. Alors bon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ?

Ah. Non, en fait c'était pas pour de la baise.

Dommage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, petit.

_ Il m'a piqué mon ingrédient final pour une potion de la plus haute importance, et s'est infiltré dans le Terrier de Poufsouffle, de plus, se faisant, il m'a abîmé le dit ingrédient final pour ladite potion de la plus haute importance. Il méritait donc châtiment, je lui réponds d'un ton docte, en essayant d'imiter Malefoy et son air hautain.

Il me regarde avec un air d'ahuri, avant de se faire interrompre par le professeur Londubat, rouge comme une tomate, et qui fonce à la vitesse d'un buffle enragé vers moi.

_ Aberdanie ! Vous avez été vue traversant le château en possession d'un heaume d'armure, poursuivant James Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait !

Genre s'est devenu criminel de se courir après avec des armes de guerres entre les mains comme de bons vieux amis ? N'essayez pas de me faire croire ça, j'ai lu le règlement intérieur, espèce de courge dégénérée !

C'est ce que je m'apprête à répliquer, sans la partie sur le légume, quand James apparaît à la porte, soutenu par Fred et Roxanne Weasley, une bosse bleue de la taille d'un œuf à l'arrière du crâne.

_ DANS MON BUREAU ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Rooh.

Tout de suite.

Il n'a rien en plus, je suis sûre qu'il joue la comédie.

Cependant, je n'en rajoute pas plus, parce que Londubat a quand même la veine qui bat sur la tempe, signe qu'il est dans ses mauvais jours.

La présence de sa fille Sybille à Poudlard ne serait pas la preuve contraire, je jurerais qu'il souffre de frustrations sexuelles…

* * *

Le directeur adjoint nous regarde tous les deux, moi et l'attardé mental violacé qui me tient compagnie, avec un regard mauvais, les bras croisés sur son bureau.

« J'ai rien fait, je lance pour la quatrième fois depuis une demi-heure, en espérant pour la quatrième fois qu'il me laissera partir.

Ses yeux se plissent dangereusement, puis alors que Potter tente de bafouiller un truc sans intérêt, il me quitte du regard.

Encore raté.

L'autre a encore pris des couleurs. Ses joues et son front se sont mis à gonfler et à bleuir. Vraiment pas beau. M'enfin au moins, sa tête sera à la taille appropriée pour son égo. Héhé…

Ils viennent tous les deux de se tourner vers moi et me regardent d'un air méchant. Se pourrait-il que j'ai pensé à voix haute ?

Tout en se frottant le front avec l'air de celui qui est mentalement épuisé, le professeur me lance.

_ Est-ce que nous pourrions au moins savoir ce que vous faisiez avec le chat de votre camarade de chambre cet après-midi ? Et pour quelle raison M. Potter a-t-il pensé qu'il serait approprié de le subtiliser ?

_ Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, babille-je. Je faisais une potion. Voila. Une potion scolairement importante. Dans cette affaire je suis, et de loin, la victime de l'affreux cancrelat qui est assis à nos côté monsieur et…

Je m'apprêtais à exiger le renvoi définitif du binoclard quand celui-ci tente de m'interrompre en essayant de meumeumer quelque chose à travers ses lèvres boursouflées.

Qu'est s'tu veux l'ensanglanté ?

_ Et je pourrais savoir quel genre de potion nécessite que le chat domestique d'une amie soit plongé vivant…

_ Et complètement sec, je précise en lançant un regard courroucé à mon voisin.

_ …Dans un chaudron bouillant ? En précisant qu'il est interdit d'allumer un feu sur les tapis de votre salle commune comme vous l'avez fait mademoiselle Aberdanie. »

Je le regarde quelque secondes, soupçonneuse, et sort de ma poche le règlement intérieur de Poudlard, soigneusement recopié par mes soins lors de ma première année et mis à jour tous les ans, le pose sur le bureau et commence à le feuilleter.

Bah quoi ? Hors de question que je me fasse rouler moi !

J'en suis à la page trois et à l'usage de godemichets dans les couloirs quand Londubat m'arrache ma lecture des mains.

« Vous lirez ceci plus tard. Répondez à ma question.

Mais !

_ Je faisais un Élixir de Flatulence, monsieur.

_ Pardon ?

L'autre me regarde avec des yeux exorbités comme si je venais de dire que j'allais ressusciter Lord Voldemort.

Faut pas déconner non plus.

_ Je faisais une potion destinée à donner des gaz à celui qui la boit, je répète, en détachant bien les mots pour qu'il comprenne, parce qu'on sait jamais, qu'il soit débile sur les bords. Je voulais que Potter passe la journée de demain à péter comme un phacochère en rut. »

Allez ma fille, on fait un grand sourire. Normalement ça passe comme pénis en maison close !

Ah bah non, il est tout pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a le pauvre ? Je reconnais que la potion n'a pas l'air ragoûtante mais enfin quand même !

Je me recule un peu, histoire de laisser Potter prendre, au cas où qu'il se mettrait à dégobiller.

« Vous êtes collée deux mois. Tous les soirs. Avec Rusard, me dit-il, livide, avant de se lever et de m'indiquer la porte.

Ça va que c'est pas trop dur et que je connais le chemin hein, faut pas me prendre pour une idiote.

_ Mais, mais…C'est pour le bien commun ! Avec ça, pas de copine pour l'Aveugle ! Donc pas de reproduction de la race arriérée ! Je tente le tout pour le tout.

_ DEHORS ! Qu'il hurle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Si ça c'est pas discriminatoire. Non mais…

Je suis sûre que Londubat est gentil avec Potter parce qu'il connaît ses parents. Et aussi parce qu'avec sa tête de Boursouff cancéreux, il fait vraiment pitié.

* * *

Nous sommes le deux Septembre 2020, soit le premier jour complet de cours pour ma sixième année, et je suis déjà collée jusqu'au deux Novembre.

Le record de la colle la plus rapide n'a pas été battu. Sirius Black le détient depuis 1975. Il a été collé le soir même de la répartition, trente minutes après le festin.

Un véritable exploit.

Depuis ma seconde année et ma consultation "absolument légale" des registres du concierge en pleine nuit, je rêve de l'égaler. Même les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas réussi une telle performance ! Et pourtant Merlin sait qu'en leur temps, s'étaient des fortiches !

Non, je rigole.

Je ne fais presque jamais de bêtises. Sauf quand elles sont absolument nécessaires pour le bien commun, comme avec le coup de la potion.

Non, parce que James Potter est vraiment à éradiquer de la surface de cette planète, entre autres choses.

Mais bizarrement, je me fais toujours gauler. Même quand c'est pas moi.

Et Merlin sait que je suis une fille respectueuse du règlement, je le transporte partout avec moi pour être sûre d'être dans les règles ! Si ça c'est pas un coup à vous pendre par la fenêtre.

Avec un peu de chance ça leur ferait les pieds ça hein. Une suicidée à Poudlard !

Enfin, je m'aime trop pour ça.

…

Héhé, Albus Potter vient de passer devant moi, au bras d'un mec de Serdaigle, la main dans le pantalon dudit mec. C'est bien dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo, deux gallions pièce la paparazzade, et j'aurais été une femme riche ! Mais bon, je peux toujours revendre l'info.

Je suis diabolique.

Laissez-moi me présenter convenablement.

Charlène Victoria Albertine Prudence Abernadie, Poufsouffle de sixième année, sang pur depuis trente-sept générations…

Oui, on compte dans ma famille, et on en est fiers.

…Absolument pas raciste et monomaniaque des globules rouges, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Il se trouve juste que. Voilà. Dans ma famille, les Cracmols et Traîtres à leur Sang finissent égorgés dans la cave.

Mais sinon on aime les moldus hein ! Sont marrant…

Donc je pense que moi et mon absence de poitrine, nous allons épouser un sang-pur. Par pur instinct de conservation. Et riche aussi. Très riche. Immensément riche, avec un peu de chance.

D'où pensez-vous que j'ai fait du gringe à Malfoy quand il est arrivé il y a quatre ans ? Je n'ai pas poursuivi ce gamin de mes fulgurantes capacités coïtales ( huhu ) pour son physique de chien rachitique et constipé, non mais. Il est juste absolument riche.

Bon. J'ai beau l'avoir défloré l'année dernière, apprendre sur le même coup qu'il voulait sortir avec la fille Weasley et cherchait juste à être expérimenté m'a foutu un coup au moral. C'est vrai.

Je lui ai quand même proposé un arrangement mais il n'en a pas voulu, le goujat !

Grand bien lui fasse. Je me bidonne déjà rien qu'à imaginer la tête du patriarche Malfoy quand il va voir son gosse se ramener à la maison avec sa rousse au bras.

Il va se faire émasculer, comme ça Malfoy père sera sûr qu'un hybride Malefoy-Weasley ne verra jamais le jour. Ça devrait être drôle à voir.

Brefouille.

Sur cette pensée pleine de paix et d'amour, je traverse la trappe qui mène à notre salle commune, quelque part sous le parc, et je rentre dans le terrier des blaireaux en sifflotant, comme à mon habitude.

Bah oui, les piafs de ploucland et les crétins congénitaux sont dans les tours, les vipères sont dans le lac et nous on est sous terre. Et juste à côté des cuisines, ce que je trouve absolument discriminant. Ils encouragent l'obésité de part chez nous!

Chacun son coin, comme qui dirait !

Et là, je vois que toute ma salle commune me regarde d'un air étrange. Je fronce les sourcils, sent mes cheveux et m'aperçoit que je ne pue pas, et puis entend un cri.

Un cri long, plein de rage et de haine déversée à torrent. Brr…Pas agréable.

Une forme brune émerge des tunnels menant aux dortoirs et se précipite sur moi.

« J'AI RIEN FAIT ! beugle-je à qui mieux mieux alors que la forme indéterminée m'empoigne par le col.

Oh. Tiens. Mary Strattford-Upon-Avon, ma très chère camarade de dortoir !

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon Lord Pistache ?! Hurle-t-elle à s'en briser les tympans.

Qué ?

Lord Pi…Aaaaaaaaah. Oui. Le chat.

_ Bah, il se trouve que j'ai un trouvé un moyen d'utiliser la bête à des fins d'utilité publique, tu vois, alors je me suis dit que. Voila. Tu ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Elle verdit étrangement la pauvre, et je tente de me desserrer de sa poigne, mais c'est peine perdue. Elle me tient bien la bougresse !

_ NON MAIS ÇA VAS PAS ! ESPÈCE DE TARÉE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU TOUCHES À MON CHAT…

Vous savez que la chèvre a une vie sexuelle particulièrement évoluée ?

Et que selon des études moldues, 55 pourcents des moutons seraient homosexuels ?

Tiens, l'autre continue de crier.

_...T'ÉGORGER TELLEMENT SALEMENT QUE TES TRIPES VONT ROULER SUR LE SOL ! ET JE LAISSERAIS TES NERFS EN PLACE POUR QUE TU SENTES PARFAITEMENT LA DOULEUR QUAND JE DONNERAIS TES INTESTINS À PIQUER AUX SCORPIONS…

Sinon, contrairement à ce que certains auteurs disent, il est possible de dresser un dragon. Mais il faut s'attendre à mourir jeune. Et douloureusement.

Personnellement je ne tenterais pas l'expérience. Apparemment, j'ai eu un lointain cousin appelé Abelforth qui s'était lancé dans l'élevage de chèvres, et déjà là, il s'est tellement mal démerdé qu'il a fini tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier.

Donc bon. Je prends ça comme un signe. Dans la famille on n'est pas fait pour s'occuper des bêtes.

_...COUVRIRAIS LES MURS DE LA CABANE HURLANTE AVEC TON SANG, SALOPE ! TA TÊTE SUR UNE PIQUE SERA PLUS MOCHE QUE LA GUEULE DE JEOFFREY BARATHEON EMPOISONNÉ DANS « GAME OF THRONE », TU VA SOUFFRIR TELLEMENT FORT QUE TU SOUHAITERAS N'AVOIR JAMAIS TOUCHÉ UN POIL DE LORD PISTACHE !...

On s'arrête trente petites secondes sur le ridicule de ce nom ?

Parce que bon. Pistache ? Caramel pour un chat roux, limite, baba au rhum en cas d'alcoolisme persévéré, mais pistache ?

Non non. C'est juste ridicule.

_ C'est quoi le « Jeu du Trône » ? Tu m'apprends à jouer ?

Mon intervention a le mérite de la faire taire, et puisqu'elle ne réagit pas, je pépie :

_ Non, parce que tes histoire d'animaux, tout ça, c'est bien intéressant, mais j'ai à faire moi. Scamander m'a dit que les suricates étaient affectés de bleuisme au niveau des parties – ce qui rend la chose fort ridicule, mais passons – et tu sais comme moi que M. Londubat nous a demandé de rendre un devoir sur les capacités magiques des rongeurs africains, donc je dois faire mes recherches. »

…

Bah quoi ?

Il m'arrive de travailler, sachez-le. C'est rare, mais possible.

Colin Creevey, assis sur un des nombreux poufs de la salle commune nous fixe avec son habituel sourcil haussé par le dédain et ricane.

« _Mais comment ça se passe dans ta tête ? Les animaux on ne les étudie pas dans le cours sur les plantes, crétine. »

Oh.

Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

* * *

Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai fini par échapper aux griffes de Strattford. En lui promettant de lui racheter un chat si Cacahuète-machin ne revient pas dans la semaine. Parce que dans tout ça, je l'ai perdu moi l'animal.

Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à balancer, mais de mon humble avis elle peut toujours se gratter.

Pour que je lui rachète une bêbête hein.

Son chat que sais-je si un jour il repointera le bout des moustaches. Ferais mieux de pas, vu la cinglée qu'il se coltine pour maîtresse.

Alors que vous comprendrez que la fortune des Aberdanie n'ayant plus de fortune que le nom, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de dépenses inopinées et improductives.

Voila qu'on est pauvres. Mes arrière-arrière-grands-parents ont tout perdu pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald il y a de cela de nombreuses années.

A se placer du mauvais côté des combats aussi. Fallait bien voir qu'avec Dumbledore, les autres étaient sûrs de gagner !

Ce mec est mort de façon stupide, mais il avait la classe, bien que son tableau ressemble plus à celui d'un pedobear en chasse qu'à celui d'un directeur, mais bon. On n'a pas tout dans la vie.

…

Ne vous méprenez pas, ma famille n'a jamais soutenu de mages noirs. Ils étaient juste fraîchement mariés, richissimes, et coincés dans une salle des paris de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, un crétin a lancé un pari sur l'issu du combat Grindelwald/Dumbledore, ils ont misé toute leur fortune sur le perdant et se sont fait virer du lieu avec des coups de pieds au cul.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient déjà propriétaires, sinon je serais née dans la rue.

« Cul », « rue », mouhahaha, je suis un génie de la rime !

A peine encore mineure et déjà je crée à foison ! Appelez-moi Arthurette Rimbaud.

Vous avez reconnu ma petite blagounette de tout à l'heure sur la ville de Shakespeare ? J'avoue en être assez fière.

…

Shakespeare.

Chat. Qui. Expire.

BWOUHAHAHAHAHA !

…

Bref.

Mais quand j'y pense ! Le chat de Strattford est supposément expiré ! Ce surnom lui va comme un gant.

J'éviterais juste d'en faire usage devant elle, d'ici qu'elle m'étripe et m'émascule.

Oui, parfaitement. M'émascule.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce terme serait réservé aux hommes, alors je m'arroge le droit d'utiliser le mot « émasculation » à mon encontre, non mais. Sales bêtes.

Avec tout ça, je pense, je pense, mais vous ne savez pas où je suis.

Et bien je suis à ma retenue, ou plutôt, sur le point de faire ma retenue commencée il y a une demi-heure. Cette phrase n'a aucun sens mais passons, on va dire que vous avez compris.

C'est que la porte du bureau de Rusard est fermée, et autant après le couvre-feu, je ne me gênerais pas pour la crocheter, mais avant ça, on ne sait jamais. Puisqu'il n'est pas en train de rôder il pourrait très bien s'astiquer le balai dans son bureau.

'Pensez bien que je ne veux pas voir ça.

Parce que j'ai déjà vu Dumbledore en train de se faire un plaisir solitaire dans son tableau, pendant que tous ses voisins dormait, et je peux vous dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hommes font ça. C'est dégoutant.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans le bureau de McGonagall ? Du tourisme.

Non, en vrai j'avais parié à James Potter que j'arriverais à voler nos sujets d'examens de métamorphose en première année, et je savais de sources sûres – Les élèves plus âgés sont d'une aide indispensable, mais leur précision quant à la position exactes des feuillets laisse à désirer – qu'ils étaient chez la vieille truie. Je suis donc passé faire un tour, une nuit.

Le pire, c'est que j'allais gagner le pari, jusqu'à ce que je décide de lui laisser un cadeau anonyme parce qu'on l'aime bien quand même. Et qu'alors que je m'apprêtais à déféquer sur son bureau la lumière s'est allumée.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. J'ai été exclue temporairement, et n'ai eu l'autorisation de revenir que pour les examens.

En ayant eu le plaisir de lui lâcher un pet sonore dans la face quand même.

Bref. J'attend pour ma retenu. Je n'ose pas rentrer. Si on tend l'oreille, ce que je n'ose faire, je suis sûre qu'on entend les petits « scouic scouic » caractéristiques de la masturbation.

Albus Potter repasse devant moi sans me voir, au bras d'un Gryffondor cette fois, et toujours la main dans son pantalon.

Une vrai chaudasse cet enfant.

…

Bon. Pas que j'ai envie de glander là toute ma vie, mais au final, pourquoi est-ce que je la fait cette retenue ?

…

Bwarf, des fois, y a de ces trucs que j'oublie !

J'me casse moi, on s'emmerde ici, bande de glandus.

 **FIN**

 **Héhé.**

 **Avouez, vous l'aimez bien Charlène.**

 **Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **Il n'est pas impossible que je fasse une suite, mais je préfère ne rien promettre, parce que non seulement je ne tiens jamais mes promesses de publications et en plus, Charlène me vient par intermittence, je ne peux pas me forcer pour écrire CDP. J'ai quelques truc de tapotés sur mon ordi, mais rien de conséquent. On verra bien.**

 **Bref.**

 **Vous savez quoi? Publier m'a fait du bien. Vraiment.**


End file.
